Right Here Where You Left Me
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: [AU]Anna Kyoyama é uma modelo internacional rica e linda, mas que não dá um sorriso sincero há quase quatro anos, mais ou menos o mesmo tempo há que não vê seu exnamorado Yoh Asakura. Teriam esses dois fatos alguma ligação? [ÚLTIMO CAP. ON!]
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos! Essa é minha primeira fic de Shaman King, um anime/mangá que eu gosto muito. É U.A. e AnnaxYoh, meu casal preferido. Espero que gostem!

Shaman King não me pertence, e sim a Hiroyuki Takei (que, só pra constar, eu odeio desde que vi o final do mangá 64. Aquilo lá é jeito de finalizar a história??????????)

**Right here where you left me**

**Cap.1 – Volta Triunfal**

De manhã não tão cedo, um carro grande, preto e luxuoso parou em frente ao Aeroporto Internacional de Paris. O _choffer_ desceu e rodeou o carro rapidamente para abrir a porta de trás. Dela saiu uma mulher jovem, de uns 21 anos, alta (mais ou menos 1,77m) e magra. Tinha pernas longas e bem torneadas que eram favorecidas pelo _short_ no meio da coxa preto que ela usava, junto com uma blusa tomara-que-caia cor de berinjela e um bolero também preto que amarrava na frente, logo embaixo do peito, com mangas estilo kimono japonês, bem abertas. Ela usava grandes óculos escuros tipo máscara, que cobriam grande parte do rosto, mas mostravam a boca bem feita e o nariz perfeitamente proporcional, pequeno e um pouco arrebitado. Os cabelos dourados e lisíssimos iam até a cintura, mais ou menos. Ela ia andando para a porta decidida, com passos firmes, o som dos saltos de suas sandálias pretas de salto fino e alto (obviamente de grife) ecoando, já que todas as conversas tinham cessado quase que por completo, em parte pela beleza estonteante da mulher, mas também por quem ela era. Anna Kyoyama, modelo internacional, linda, famosa, e muito, muito rica. _Outdoors_, traseiras de ônibus, capas de revistas, comerciais de TV, era impossível não saber quem ela era. Atrás dela, o pobre _choffer_ corria para acompanhá-la, empurrando um carrinho com cinco grandes malas. Ela passou direto pelos balcões das companhias aéreas e não esboçou nenhuma reação quando os flashes começaram a espocar na sua cara. Também não foi preciso, já que, no segundo seguinte, vários seguranças surgidos sabe-se lá de onde afastaram os _paparazzi_, até mesmo pegando o filme da câmera de um ou outro mais abusado. Ignorando tudo isso, a modelo seguiu até uma sala V.I.P. Seu _choffer_ entregou o carrinho com as malas para o carregador e virou-se para sua chefe.

- Espero que a Senhorita faça uma boa viagem. Todos aqui em Paris sentiremos sua falta – disse ele, curvado, fitando o chão.

- Obrigada. Aqui está, não vou vir à Paris por um tempo, então... – ela não completou a frase, só tirou da carteira duas notas de cinqüenta euros e deu a ele.

- Obrigado, senhorita. Adeus – e, curvando-se novamente, se retirou.

- Senhorita Kyoyama? – chamou uma voz feminina hesitante – Está na hora.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a mulher até seu jato particular. Acomodou-se e esperou pacientemente pela decolagem, que não tardou a acontecer. Algum tempo depois, estava de pernas cruzadas, com uma taça de vinho branco na mesa à sua frente. Virou-se e levou os óculos ao alto da cabeça a fim de observar o vista. O mar brilhava e, de tão azul e alegre, parecia caçoar dela. Suspirou impaciente, abaixou os óculos e tomou mais um gole de vinho.

Era isso, pensou. Estava indo para casa. Estava voltando para o Japão.

Yoh Asakura caminhava de volta para sua casa pensativo, não parecendo notar o olhar desejoso que onze entre dez mulheres de idades e condições civis variadas lançavam a ele. Toda essa distração tinha um motivo. Para ser mais especifica, um nome. Anna Kyoyama. _Top model _famosa. Eleita uma das dez mulheres mais sexies do mundo e uma das três mais bonitas. E por último, mas definitivamente não menos importante, sua ex-namorada. Ele não a via desde que ela tinha ido para França, três anos atrás. De repente parou de andar e olhou ao redor, fazendo um reconhecimento do lugar para onde suas pernas o tinham levado. O parque da cidade. Sentou-se num balanço. O parque estava deserto, as crianças deviam estar na escola. Sorriu e começou a se lembrar de como o destino tinha unido ele e Anna.

Tudo começou quando tinham seis anos. Ela estudava no internato de sua avó, em Osorezan, e era uma das melhores alunas. Quando sua avó, Kino Asakura, descobriu que a menina morava nos arredores de Izumo, não pensou duas vezes e convidou ela e seu primo para passarem as férias de verão em sua casa. O tio da menina, que era seu guardião legal desde que os pais tinham morrido, aceitou o convite, e eles foram. Foi naquele verão que Yoh, Hao, seu irmão gêmeo, e Ren, seu melhor amigo, conheceram Anna Kyoyama e seu primo, Lyserg Diethel. Desde então, eles não eram mais vistos sozinhos. Estavam sempre juntos, brincando, se divertindo. Yoh riu quando se lembrou do primeiro beijo que deu, ou melhor, roubou de Anna. Eles tinham onze anos. A partir dali, tudo começou. Joguinhos, olhares suspeitos, beijos roubados. Aos quatorze anos, finalmente, firmaram o namoro. Eles ficaram bem e completamente apaixonados por muito tempo, mas, quando tinham dezessete anos, brigaram por um motivo idiota, mas que mesmo assim fez ela o expulsar de sua casa gritando que nunca mais queria vê-lo. Na mesma noite ela se arrependeu, mas quando chegou a casa dele para se desculpar, encontrou-o na cama com Tamao, prima dele. Depois disso, ela reservou passagens para o primeiro vôo para França, inicialmente a fim de passar seis meses, mas foi descoberta e nunca mais voltou. Até agora, pensou, franzindo o cenho, lembrando o porquê de todas essas lembranças. Ryu, seu amigo e um dos seguranças da fazenda dos Kyoyama, havia lhe contado que a "Dona Anna" estava voltando. Nem precisava perguntar por que, era só pegar qualquer revista metida a besta para saber. Desde o começo de sua carreira, haviam surgidos muitos boatos amorosos envolvendo Anna, e todos ela apressava-se em desmentir. Mas, há um ano e meio, ela anunciou publicamente seu namoro com um idiota francês qualquer. E é claro que os tablóides fizeram a festa quando ele foi pego a traindo com... Um homem. É, o namorado de uma das modelos mais famosas do mundo era _gay. _

- Ei, Yoh! Tá fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou Hao, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

- Pensando – respondeu ele.

- Nela? – tornou o homem, apesar de já saber a resposta. Seu irmão assentiu – É verdade mesmo que ela está voltando, então?

- É sim. O Ryu já tinha me dito, mas hoje eu fui à fazenda e confirmei com o Lyserg.

- E o que você vai fazer a respeito?

- Não sei – disse Yoh, suspirando – O que você acha?

- Eu não acho nada, vamos falar do que eu sei. Sei que você nunca a esqueceu durante todos esses anos. Sei que, mesmo tendo saído com várias depois de ela ter ido embora, você nunca amou nenhuma garota fora ela. E aposto que ela também não te esqueceu. Quer dizer, se ela não te amasse na época, porque ela teria ido para outro continente? – concluiu Hao.

- Talvez ela me amasse na época, mas agora... E além do mais, eu não culpo ela. Eu não podia ter feito o que eu fiz.

- Primeiro, se ela te amava de verdade, como eu acho que sim, não te esqueceu. Você só ama uma pessoa na vida, Yoh. Veja o Fausto. Que ele é doido é, mas nunca esqueceu a Eliza. E depois, eu já disse que a culpa é da Tamao. Ela sabia que se tava triste, te encheu de sakê, e provavelmente avançou pra cima de você. Você não tava pensando. – disse, severo – E depois, hoje é o último dia do ano letivo. A vovó volta hoje de Ozorezan, e praticamente toda cidade vai jantar lá em casa. Anda.

- Tem razão, não quero me atrasar – e os dois foram.

Yoh riu de alguma coisa que Horo-Horo, o filho do chefe de uma aldeia num bosque nos arredores de Izumo, disse. Todos estavam lá. Horo-Horo e sua irmãzinha, Pirika. Fausto, o esquisito médico da cidade. Viu também, ao longe, Matilda, Marion e Kanna conversando baixo com Tamao. Era raro ver elas ali desde que Anna fora embora, já que Hao expulsou Tamao da casa dos Asakura, e, por associação, suas melhores amigas também não eram bem-vindas. Elas só vinham em ocasiões como está, porque, insuportável ou não, Tamao _era_ sobrinha-neta de sua avó. Desviou seus olhos para porta e viu Lyserg chegando, acompanhado por Ryu, que era, afinal, seu guarda-costas. Embora, na opinião de muitos, o homem fosse um pouco obsessivo pelo patrão. O garoto de olhos verdes olhou feio para Tamao e as amigas, já que ele considerava Anna uma irmã mais velha que sempre cuidou dele e as culpava por todo sofrimento dela. Ryu foi beber alguma coisa e Lyserg veio cumprimentá-los.

- Olá Yoh, Hao, Horo, Piri – ele saudou, chegando perto.

- Oi – responderam os outros. Conversavam coisas sem importância e riam. Sentiam-se leves. Em pouco tempo, Ryu e Fausto estavam bêbados, abraçando-se pelos ombros e cantavam juntos músicas sem nenhum nexo entre soluços.

- Olha! É o Chocolove! – exclamou Pirika, sorrindo, acenando freneticamente para o namorado – Aqui! – gritou ela, fazendo-se ouvir apesar do barulho. Ele os localizou e foi até lá.

- Oi pessoal! – disse animado – Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo ótimo – respondeu Lyserg, sorrindo.

- Sinto lhe dizer, Chocolove, mas o papel de atração-tão-sem-graça-que-é-triste já foi ocupado – falou Hao, apontando os dois amigos bêbados.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer – ele disse e, sem esperar, puxou Pirika pela mão.

- Vocês vão me dar licença – disse Horo-Horo com um brilho assassino nos olhos, que fez seus amigos desistirem de lhe dizer que Pirika tinha dezoito anos e, agora, era dona do próprio nariz.

- Então... – começou Lyserg para os gêmeos depois de alguns instantes – Quem diria que esse ano vai completar quinze anos desde aquele verão...

- É mesmo... – disse Yoh, pensativo.

- Parece bem mais, não acham? – perguntou Hao. Eles assentiram – Anna está voltando mesmo? – perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

- Está. Eu não sei quando ela chega, ninguém disse a mim, mas sei que dessa semana não passa. E vocês, tiveram notícias do Ren? – ele perguntou. Ren era chinês e sua família tinha uma filial de sua empresa no Japão, por isso, ele foi para terra do sol nascente ainda novo, e hoje era o presidente da filial japonesa. Era muito ocupado, então falavam-se mais por telefone.

- Não, nada desde a semana passada. Seria bom que ele viesse, não? Os Estrelas todos reunidos, quinze anos depois, no mesmo local – os três riram. O sensei particular dos gêmeos, Amidamaru, um dia, tinha sugerido a eles dar um nome ao grupo, há muito tempo, quando eram pequenos, pois ele dizia que com um nome os laços ficariam mais fortes. Funcionou ao contrário, já que Ren, Hao e Anna passaram uma semana sem se falar, pois o chinês queria batizá-los de The Rens, o de cabelos castanhos de Os Estrelas, enquanto a garota insistia em Balneário Funbari, que seria o nome que a mãe dela ia dar a pousada que estava abrindo antes de morrer.

- Não me lembre disso... Eu e o Yoh tivemos que passar uma semana servindo de mediadores para vocês! – reclamou Lyserg, ainda que rindo. E continuaram perdidos em lembranças de tempos mais simples, onde seus mundos se resumiam a suas casas, suas famílias, seus amigos, suas escolas e o riacho que lhes servia de ponto de encontro.

Em outra fazenda tão grande, talvez maior, que aquela onde os três amigos se divertiam, Uma bela mulher loura descia do carro e entrava na casa.

- Senhorita Kyoyama! Já esperávamos a sua chegada... – disse a governanta.

- Há alguém em casa? – ela perguntou, levantando os óculos escuros e olhando ao redor.

- Não, senhorita. Seus tios, os senhores Kyoyama e Diethel, estão nos Estados Unidos a negócios, sua tia, senhora Diethel, está em Tóquio para um evento e seu primo, o senhor Lyserg, foi a festa de início de verão na casa dos Asakura – respondeu a mulher prontamente, sem parecer notar que a última frase afundou o espinho de uma ferida em que Anna há muito tempo não mexia.

- Tudo bem. Vou me deitar, estou exausta. Não me acorde, sim? E peça a Lyserg para me acordar depois das galinhas, e não antes, para ouvir o "lindo som" do canto do galo, como sempre – e, dizendo isso, subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Não precisou desfazer as malas. Havia as mandado direto para a fazenda ao invés de levá-las com ela para a reunião com seu agente, por isso todas as suas coisas já estavam nos lugares certos. Olhou ao redor. Por mais que estivesse relutante em voltar, era estranhamente reconfortável saber que, ao contrário dela, seu quarto havia parado no tempo. Em tempos mais simples, pensou, mais felizes. Dirigiu-se para sua mesinha de cabeceira e pegou um porta retrato. Na foto, cinco crianças de uns seis anos sorriam. No meio uma menina de cabelos dourados e lisos e olhos muito negros sorria, exibindo covinhas nas bochechas, e tinha os braços cruzados. De seu lado direito, havia um garoto de sorriso tranqüilo, fones de ouvido grandes e laranjas, que tinha o braço ao redor da cintura da menina, e do lado dele um menino de cabelos e olhos verdes sorria encolhido timidamente. Do lado esquerdo da menina estava uma garoto extremamente parecido com o dos fones, mas esse tinha o cabelo mais comprido e o sorriso mais sapeca. Por último, um menino de cabelo azul escuro e olhos dourados, que também sorria. Sua turma, pensou. Seu primo-irmão Lyserg Diethel, filho da irmã de seu pai, uma mulher bondosa e honesta, mas meio doidinha, e Francis Diethel, um homem completamente detestável. Tao Ren, o chinês esquentadinho de cabelo esquisito que vinha um feriado ou outro a Izumo, acompanhado sempre apenas por seu professor e guarda costas, Bason. E os gêmeos Asakura, Hao e Yoh, netos da mulher que ela mais admirava no mundo. Devolveu a foto ao seu lugar, tomou um banho e se trocou. Seu primo demoraria. Ganharia mais falando com ele amanhã cedo. Deitou-se e dormiu quase imediatamente, o vôo havia sido desgastante.

Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Foi mais para explicar umas coisas, mas espero que tenham gostado. O segundo capítulo não deve demorar muito, mas não prometo nada. Claro que acelera o processo se vocês mandarem reviews... Mandem mesmo. Quero muito a opinião de vocês, como eu já disse, é minha primeira fic de Shaman King, então... Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

_Lemmie_


	2. Chapter 2

Oiê! Primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. Aconteceram muitas coisas, entre elas minhas provas, e ficou meio difícil escrever e atualizar.

Shaman King não me pertence, e sim a vocês-sabem-quem (não cito o nome do dito cujo por birra, e não, não é Voldemort u.ú).

**Right here were you left me**

**Cap. 2 – Anninha! **

Eram quase oito e meia da manhã quando um jovem em seus vinte, vinte um anos, muito belo, vestindo apenas as calças de um pijama branco e camisa deste aberta, andava tentando ser silencioso, mas sua euforia o atrapalhava. Abriu a porta do quarto de sua prima, e alargou o sorriso ao reconhecer, nos travesseiros, a cabeleira loura que notaria até num mar de gente. Ele não se conteve.

- Anninha! – gritou, jogando-se na cama da prima, abraçando-a e acordando-a – Senti sua falta!

Depois daquela, ela estava definitivamente acordada. Suspirou, abrindo os olhos, e se virou para encarar Lyserg.

- Também senti. Mas você sabe que, se alguém entrar aqui, vai ver uma cena bem interessante – ela falou simplesmente. Ele notou seus trajes e os dela, um _baby doll _preto de seda, e a posição em que estavam, e saltou para trás, sentando na beira da cama, completamente vermelho. Ela riu da reação dele – Não importa quanto tempo passe, você sempre vai ser o mesmo garotinho tímido, meigo e fofo de quinze anos atrás – falou, divertida – Bom, talvez não a parte do garotinho. Você está ótimo!

- Você também está linda, mas isso é de praxe, não? Muita gente sentiu sua falta, Anninha. Três anos é tempo demais – ela sentiu que o calor incômodo da vergonha a envolvia, mas lembrou a si mesma dos motivos que tivera para ir embora e, com isso, espantou o constrangimento para longe.

- E então? Como vai a vida em Izumo? – ela perguntou rapidamente para mudar de assunto.

- Ah, você sabe, como sempre! Nada muda... O Fausto continua doido... E aquele estagiário pequenininho dele, o Manta, continua morrendo de medo dele... A Piri e o Chocolove começaram a namorar a um tempo... Quem não gosta nada disso é o Horo – eles riram diante da observação. Horo Horo sempre fora muito ciumento em relação a irmã – E o Yoh... Ah, Anna, sinto muito, eu esqueci... – ele baixou a cabeça, porque a culpa não o deixava encarar os olhos cheios de mágoa da prima.

- Não tem problema, sério. Eu já superei isso. O que houve entre nós foi uma besteira, coisa de adolescente – "_Mas foi o bastante para você ir para França e ficar lá por três anos..._", pensaram Anna e Lyserg – E depois, eu vou acabar encontrando com ele por aí. Izumo não é uma cidade grande, Lys. Além do mais, o Hao, a senhora Kino... Eu vou visitá-los. O que aconteceu só diz respeito a mim, Yoh e Tamao. Mas, e você, o que tem feito?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kino Asakura estava sentada em sua cadeira, fitando um ponto qualquer, quando Hao adentrou em seu escritório.

- Mandou me chamar, vó? – perguntou polidamente.

- Sim, querido, mandei. Preciso que você vá à fazenda dos Kyoyama deixar uns documentos que me foram solicitados e somente hoje poderei entregar – ela explicou, estendendo um envelope branco ao neto. Ele pegou o envelope, assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando sua avó perdida em pensamentos.

"_Anna, Anna... Minha querida, será que dessa vez você dará a si mesma a chance de ser feliz...?" _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pouco antes do meio dia, um homem de longos cabelos castanhos chegou ao grande portão que marcava o início dos quilômetros de terra que faziam parte da fazenda da família Kyoyama. Tocou a campainha e entrou com seu carro logo que o portão foi aberto. Parou na porta da mansão e foi recebido por Lyserg no momento que entrou.

- Hao, não estávamos a sua espera... – comentou o rapaz, sorrindo.

- Sinto muito não ter avisado antes, espero que não esteja incomodando ou interrompendo algo. Minha avó me pediu para deixar uns papéis aqui – ele explicou.

- Ora, você sabe muito bem que a casa é sua, e pode vir aqui quando quiser. E você nunca incomoda ou atrapalha. Só achei curioso você vir aqui logo hoje... Mas, o que seriam as vidas sem as surpresas, não? – ele falava rápida e animadamente – Emily, por favor, pegue esses papéis com o senhor Hao e os leve para o escritório de meu tio, está bem? E você, Susan, por favor, traga-nos chá. E Helen, avise que o senhor Hao e eu estamos na sala de visitas – Lyserg e Hao foram até a sala de visitas mais íntima, onde eram recebidos amigos da família, e sentaram-se. Pouco tempo depois, Susan, uma senhora já de idade que servia aos Kyoyama há anos, adentrou com uma bandeja com um bule de chá e três xícaras, fato que não passou despercebido pelo observador Hao.

- Para que três xícaras, Lys? – perguntou, quando Susan já tinha deixado o aposento – Estamos esperando alguém? – mas não foi Lyserg quem respondeu.

- Não estão mais, não é? – falou num tom divertido uma voz feminina que Hao reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Virou-se e deu de cara com sua melhor amiga, Anna Kyoyama, sorrindo de lado para ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Exatamente como da última vez que a tinha visto antes de toda confusão.

- Anna! – ele exclamou, e foi até ela, que já o esperava de braços abertos. Abraçou-a com força, suspendeu suas pernas do chão e girou-a no ar. Pôs ela de volta no chão, e se separaram sorrindo – Senti sua falta, alteza.

- Também senti a sua – ela replicou. Lyserg, que observava tudo de seu lugar, levantou-se e foi até eles.

- Almoça conosco, Hao? – perguntou, parando ao lado da prima.

- Acho que não posso recusar, não é mesmo? – e, com isso, Hao e Lyserg ofereceram seus braços à Anna simultaneamente. Ela riu e enlaçou os braços dos dois com os seus, e foram almoçar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duas e meia da tarde. Só podia ser para ele estar com aquela fome, pensava Ren, afastando um pouco sua cadeira da escrivaninha, fechando os olhos para protegê-los do brilho da tela do computador, e afrouxando o nó de sua gravata. Estava trabalhando feito um doido no seu escritório no centro de Tóquio, para adiantar seus compromissos e obrigações apenas por um capricho seu. Afinal, porque diabos tinha que voltar para o lugar onde passara todas as suas férias e feriados quando criança por causa de uma data estúpida? Ele tentava se convencer disso, mas não aceitava a idéia de não ir a Izumo no aniversário de quinze anos de formação da sua 'gangue'.

Suspirou, abriu a primeira gaveta e procurou embaixo de alguns documentos. Ali, meio escondida, nunca esquecida, estava a primeira foto que tiraram juntos... A primeira de muitas. Ele sorriu de leve ao ver ele e seus amigos. Anna, a criança (e adolescente, diga-se de passagem) mais linda que ele havia conhecido, sempre tão certa e decidida, sempre parecendo tão forte e segura. Lyserg, tímido como só ele, meio fraquinho, mas sempre se esforçando para melhorar e mais. Ele, tão estúpido na época, e agora tão diferente. E os gêmeos Asakura, Hao, maroto, decidido e aventureiro, e Yoh, calmo, preguiçoso e feliz. Por anos, eles tinham feito parte de sua família. Os laços que os ligavam eram eternos. Afinal, ele não pensara duas vezes antes de ligar para Anna quando soube do incidente com o frango francês. E em seus aniversários, não era sempre Lyserg o primeiro a ligar, antes mesmo de seus próprios pais? Não estar em Izumo no próximo final de semana era impensável.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yoh andava pela cidade distraído. Estava indo pegar uns pães que sua mãe havia pedido. Entrou na padaria e olhou o local. Ryu estava lá, certamente esperando por algum pedido, que Chocolove preparava sem para de conversar.

- Senhor Yoh! – saudou Ryu, tirando o rapaz de seus pensamentos.

- Oi, Yoh! Veio buscar o pedido da sua mãe, né? – perguntou Chocolove, acabando de pesar o pedido de Ryu.

- Vim sim. Está pronto? – perguntou.

- Tá sim, não se preocupe. Só um minuto que eu vou pegar, com licença – dizendo isso, ele desapareceu por uma porta que dava na cozinha.

- Ei, Ryu, por que você tá aqui? Você não comprou pão pra mansão há dois dias? – perguntou Yoh, intrigado;

- Comprei sim! Mas é que a Dona Anna chegou ontem à noite, e você sabe como ela gosta daqueles _croassaints_ de chocolate que o Chocolove faz, então o Senhor Lyserg me pediu para comprar alguns! – falou animado. Ryu adorava Anna. A considerava uma mulher admirável, como a mãe dela era.

- A... A Anna chegou? – perguntou Yoh, baixinho.

- Chegou sim! Seu irmão está lá na mansão, com ela e o Senhor Lyserg! Não quer uma carona? Eu estou de carro! Podemos deixar isso na sua casa e ir para lá! – Yoh não ficou surpreso com a oferta. Muito poucas pessoas sabiam o real motivo de Anna ter ido embora.

- Sinto muito, acho que não vai dar! Mas você avisa ao Hao que o papai vai jantar em casa hoje? – pediu.

- Claro, pode deixar!

- Yoh, tá aqui o seu pedido! O seu também, Ryu – falou Chocolove estendendo um saco de papel a cada um. Eles agradeceram e se despediram, e cada um tomou seu rumo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eram quase quatro horas da tarde e os três ainda conversavam animadamente. Anna falava das exigências absurdas de uma modelo, das dietas malucas de outra, nas incontáveis plásticas de uma terceira. Hao e Lyserg contavam tudo que havia acontecido nos três anos que ela ficara longe.

- Pode entrar – falou Lyserg, quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. No minuto seguinte, Ryu entrou na sala.

- Olá, patroa! – saudou, animado. Ele ainda não tinha visto Anna.

- Oi, Ryu – ela respondeu.

- Eu comprei o que o senhor me pediu, patrão! Ah, Senhor Hao, seu irmão pediu pra avisar que seu pai vai jantar em casa.

- Então acho que é melhor eu ir. Tchau Anna, Lys – ele falou, se levantando.

- Tchau – falou Anna.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta – falou Lyserg, também se levantando. Eles foram em silêncio até saírem da mansão.

- Hao... Você viu a cara da Anna quando o Ryu falou do Yoh... O que podemos fazer? – perguntou Lyseg, preocupado.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou dar um jeito nisso – respondeu o outro, sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E então? O que acharam do segundo capítulo? Só tem um jeito de eu saber! Então, deixem reviews e participem da campanha **FFF** (**F**aça uma **F**icwritter **F**eliz) !!!!

Respondendo:

**Smart Angel –** Muito obrigada pela minha primeira review!! Eu demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar, mas o segundo cap. tá aqui! Eu ainda não sei quando a Anna vai descobrir tudo, mas deve ser o 3º ou 4º capítulo... Espero que leia até lá!

**Nai Shade – **Muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Que bom que você gostou! Tomara que goste desse capítulo também...

**Camila – **Bom... Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho pra ver o reencontro da Anna e do Yoh... mas eu prometo que o sofrimento deles não vai durar muito!

**Meru Onikawa – **Me desculpe por outro cap. pequeno, mas o próximo deve ser maior... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tanto quanto do outro!!

Obrigada também a todos que lêem sem deixar review!

Beijos,

_Lemmie_


	3. Chapter 3

Gente, não me linchem, por favor. Eu sei que disse que ia tentar ser mais rápida e, acreditem ou não, eu tentei. O problema é que minha escola entrou numa corrida louca para cumprir todos os prazos até o fim de junho. Isso sem falar na loucura que está minha vida pessoal... Maaaaas, como ninguém se interessa, vamos ao que importa o/.

Shaman King pertence à Hiroyuki Takei (pois é, superei o final deprimente de SK \o/... mas ninguém quer saber disso também).

**Cap. 3 – Aniversário**

Ren sorriu de lado ao ler a placa. Estava a pouco mais de um quilometro de Izumo. Ele não tinha conseguido partir de manhã, como queria (culpa de sua irmã, que ligara momentos antes dele sair, chorando e dizendo que o casamento nunca sairia, que era melhor cancelar tudo, e que ela nunca conseguiria organizar as coisa. Tudo resolvido pelo noivo dela, Pai Long, após algumas horas). Só iria chegar à noite, e em Izumo, assim como em toda cidade do interior, todos iam para casa em torno da meia noite e meia (supostamente, já que ele, Hao e Anna sempre arranjavam algo para fazer que os ocupava até bem além desse horário). Não tinha cabimento passar na casa de qualquer um de seus amigos, mesmo sabendo que seria bem recebido a qualquer hora. Resolveu deixar o encontro para o dia seguinte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lyserg olhava uma foto antiga dele com seus amigos, pensativamente. No dia seguinte, primeiro sábado do verão, seria o aniversário de 15 anos desde que eles tinham se conhecido. E Anna e Yoh não se falavam. E Ren estava em Tóquio. Ele nem ao menos sabia se alguém fora ele havia se lembrado. Não tivera coragem de perguntar à prima e aos amigos. Suspirou e devolveu a foto ao seu lugar de sempre. Mesmo que ninguém se lembrasse, mesmo que ninguém fosse àquele velho lugar. Ele se lembraria, e iria. Isso não era o ideal, mas bastava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anna penteava os longos cabelos dourados sem prestar muita atenção. Desde pequena ela tinha o hábito de passar o tempo que fosse necessário para pensar ou tomar uma decisão penteando os cabelos. Fazia ela se lembrar de quando sua mãe passava longas horas apenas passando os dedos por entre suas madeixas, até ela adormecer. Fazia ela se lembrar dela mesma passando as mãos por entre mexas castanhas... Balançou a cabeça, pôs a escova de volta na penteadeira e foi se deitar. Não era noite de ter sonhos tristes, disse ela a si mesma, amanhã é um dia especial.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hao encarava as estrelas, tendo no rosto o sorrisinho sádico que era sua marca. Não gostava nada de ver seu irmão sofrendo, muito menos Anna, a garota que ele havia aprendido a amar como irmã de sangue. Mas eles iam ter que esperar mais um pouco antes de toda história ser esclarecida... Afinal, amanhã seria um dia pra celebrações! E, com esse pensamento em mente, ele se deitou calmamente, especulando se Lyserg ainda estaria se torturando com a dúvida de quem se lembraria que dia era amanhã.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yoh estava jogado de barriga para cima em sua cama, pensando no dia seguinte. Ele provavelmente veria Anna. Como deveria agir? Como ela iria agir? Seria educada, fria e distante? Ou gritaria com ele e partiria para a ignorância? Ele preferia que ela gritasse. Não seria capaz de agüentar os olhares gelados da Kyoyama sobre si. E foi pensando nela que ele adormeceu, e foi com ela que ele sonhou. Só pra variar um pouquinho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estou em casa. Foi o que Ren não pode deixar de pensar, e só porque gostou de como aquilo soava, resolveu repetir em voz alta.

- Estou em casa – era verdade. Aquele riozinho, com a corda de balançar e o precário balanço de pneu, era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a imagem mais forte de 'lar' que ele tinha.

Ele ficou em pé ali a mesmo. Relembrando o passado, totalmente desligado da realidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anna parou seu carro perto da casa dos Tao, desceu e tomou seu caminho para o riacho. Dessa vez usava um short ultracurto azul marinho e uma blusa de malha folgada, com estampas grandes, branca, preta e amarela. O biquíni por baixo também era azul escuro. Tinha no rosto os mesmos óculos escuros enormes. Distraída, só percebeu a silhueta de um homem mais ou menos da sua idade, forte e alto, quando já estava quase ao seu lado. Ela bufou por não ver ninguém conhecido, e sem perceber chamou a atenção do homem para si. Ele também usava óculos escuros. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, ele franziu o cenho e, por fim, o homem levantou os óculos para analisá-la melhor. Ela arregalou os olhos e rapidamente tirou os próprios óculos.

- Bicudo! – exclamou, incrédula e alegre, reconhecendo Ren e tratando pelo apelido que ela e Hao tinham dado a ele por causa do cabelo.

- Magrela! – respondeu ele, sorrindo e abraçando ela. Ela retribuiu, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço e enterrando a cabeça um de seus ombros.

Conversaram sobre várias coisas, e Ren acabou puxando o assunto do relacionamento dela com o tal francês. Talvez, depois conseguisse introduzir o assunto 'Yoh' sem sair machucado.

- E aquele seu namoro com o tal francês? O que aconteceu, vocês tinham pouco em comum?

- Não, pelo contrário, não deu certo porque tínhamos muito em comum. Ele gostava das mesmas coisas que eu – ela falou, num falso tom de pesar. Ren soltou uma gargalhada como há muito tempo não fazia – Vamos logo, eu estou derretendo aqui.

Rumaram para o riacho, onde encontraram Lyserg sentado na margem, brincando com a água.

- Que foi? A água tá muito fria pra sua pele sensível? – Ren perguntou, brincando.

- Ren! Anna! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!? – ele levantou com um pulo. Parecia realmente surpreso.

- Você não achou de verdade que nos íamos esquecer, achou? – perguntou Anna, com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Ah, meu Deus, você acho de verdade que nós íamos esquecer.

- A fé que você tem em nós é inspiradora – comentou Ren, irônico.

- É só que... Eu não pensei, eu não sabia... Quer dizer, eu sabia, no fundo, mas... – era cômico ver ele tão nervoso e tentando se explicar. Anna acabou deixando a brincadeira de lado.

- Lys, a gente tá só tirando uma com a sua cara. Relaxa.

- Anna, Anna... Você sempre foi mole pra essas coisas...

- Mole o caramba! Já fiz você chorar mais vezes do que eu posso contar!

- Sonhar é bom e é de graça, minha cara – Anna já estava se preparando para revidar quando Lyserg começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Ren, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco.

- Nenhuma, é só que... É tudo tão igual há quinze anos... – Lyserg comentou, sorrindo.

- É... A gente só mudou por fora... – concordou Ren, também sorrindo.

- Ahan... Por exemplo, eu fiquei, se é que isso é possível, ainda mais linda e maravilhosa. Vocês, por outro lado...

- Ah, é assim, né – com uma das mãos, Ren imobilizou os braços dela e com a outra começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dela. Anna se dividia entre gargalhar e gritar mandando ele parar, enquanto Lyserg gargalhava sentando no chão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Foi assim que Yoh viu ela. Rindo e se divertindo, igual há três anos atrás. Bom, pelo menos antes _daquilo. _Ele continuou olhando para ela, e ela olhou de volta. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, todo o sentimento que ela tinha guardado, todo amor e toda mágoa que ela tinha fingido esquecer, tudo voltou num segundo. Na fala sem palavras, que era tão comum entre eles, os dois concordaram, em silêncio, esquecer, pelo menos por hoje, tudo que tinha acontecido. Hoje, seria como no primeiro dia. Hoje, eles seriam amigos. Amanhã, ela já não tinha certeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Hao e Yoh chegaram juntos, a festa ficou completa. Brincaram como crianças, sorriram como se não houvessem problemas. Se balançaram e jogaram água uns nos outros. Anna e Yoh não dirigiram nenhuma palavra um para o outro, mas também não brigaram, então ficou tudo bem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hao observava Anna conversando animadamente com Lyserg, enquanto seu irmão a olhava de longe com cara de atabacado. Era deprimente.

- E então, por quanto tempo nós vamos deixar que isso continue? – o Asakura mais velho se virou para encarar Ren.

- Por nem mais um minuto. Está disposto a me ajudar?

- Claro que sim. Ao lado de Lyserg e de minha irmã, Yoh e Anna são minhas pessoas preferidas.

- E eu? – perguntou num falso tom de mágoa.

- Você é só desprezível – Hao sorriu de lado, e voltou a olhar a cena. O chinês fez a mesma coisa.

- O que você tem em mente? Quer dizer, nós sabemos que o Yoh nunca trairia a Anna, mas ela é orgulhosa, e, no fim das contas, eles estavam juntos...

- Com isso me preocupo eu – cortou Hao, seco – Eu e Tamao vamos ter uma conversinha.

- Eu conheço bem suas conversinhas... Faço questão de estar presente.

- Como foi que você disse a Anna quando nós estávamos chegando? Algo sobre sonhar ser bom...

- Humpf. Tudo bem, você venceu, nessa eu não vou me meter, mas se aquela víbora chorar e eu perder... Vou ter que fazer chorar de novo – completou simplesmente, antes de gritar – Ê, cambada de imprestáveis!! Vam'bora, antes que a gente vire peixe!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eles acabaram se separando. Os gêmeos voltaram para casa, e Anna, Lyserg e Ren foram jantar na fazenda Kyoyama.

- Querido, já vai dormir tão cedo? – perguntou Keiko a seu filho mais velho, que geralmente saía a noite sem hora para voltar.

- É, mãe. O dia foi cansativo... – _e, além do mais, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer amanhã._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acho que não tem muito mais pra dizer... Bom, finalmente, o reencontro de Yoh e Anna!!! Eu sei que muitos devem estar decepcionados, maaaaaaas os próximos capítulos compensam... **E eu vou mesmo, de verdade, tentar ser mais rápida.** E agora...

**Ma-Moon – **Que bom que você está gostando!!! Eu também gosto bastante de U.A. Você acha mesmo?? Puxa, valeu n.n

**Lukas – **Desculpe, demorei a atualizar. Sem dúvidas, esse não é o mais breve possível. Mas eu vou melhorar, prometo!

**Smart Angel –** Bom... A essa altura, já deve pra ter uma(s) idéia(s) do que vai acontecer... E tem razão, demorei, mas pelo menos atualizei n.n!

**crAzy.GiRl – **Concordo com você, eles são fofos mesmo... E, só pra você ver como a situação tava séria, nem cara de cachorrinho sem dono adiantou!!

**Nai Shade –** EU desculpar VOCÊ pela demora? VOCÊ é quem tem que ME desculpar pela demora! Sinto muito mesmo. Excelente, você acha? Muito obrigada!!

**Mafe Ly –** Bom... Como eu já disse... Eu continuei!!! Outro excelente? Me superei ;D

**s2 Asakura Anna s2 –** Ela reencontrou!! Mas, vai por mim, você vai gostar mais dos próximos capítulos...

**Dendelion –** Você checa toda semana? Sério? UAU! Tá atualizada ;D

Gente, eu não esperava receber tantas reviews. Muito obrigada! Ah, e um aviso: mesmo que eu demore, coisa que eu vou me esforçar para NÃO fazer, mas, _mesmo que eu demore_, não se preocupem!!!! **Eu não vou abandonar essa fic! **Isso está fora de cogitação.

_Lemmie_


	4. Chapter 4

Podem me matar se quiserem. Sério, não vou reagir. Vocês têm direito total de me odiarem. Eu passei as férias na casa da minha avó, o que significa nada de net. Mas mesmo assim, isso não é desculpa.

Shaman King não me pertence... Sério? ¬¬

**Cap. 4- Verdade**

Yoh acordou e, sonolentamente, se dirigiu o quarto de seu irmão para acordá-lo. Levou um susto ao constatar que ele não estava mais na cama. Se Hao havia acordado primeiro que ele, ele deveria ter desmaiado! Afinal, Hao sempre chegava ás 3 da manhã e, se deixassem, dormia até o meio dia... Por isso, havia se tornado um hábito para o Asakura mais novo acordá-lo. Olhou o rádio-relógio na cabeceira de seu irmão. 8h e 17 min. Para os padrões de Hao (ainda mais considerando que era domingo) era um novo recorde. Apesar de aliviado por não ter que aturar a ira matinal de seu irmão, Yoh não pode deixar de imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo aquela hora...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se Hao soubesse da opinião de Yoh sobre seu humor ao acordar, provavelmente ficaria irritado. Mas ele estava ocupado com, ironicamente, a felicidade de seu irmãozinho querido. Seu rosto assumiu um a expressão de nojo ante a porta da casa de Tamao, mas ele foi em frente. Bateu e, quando a garota de cabelos cor de rosa abriu a porta, não esperou ser convidado a entrar.

- EI! Quem você pensa que é para entrar assim na _minha_ casa? – ela exclamou, exasperada.

- Não é quem eu _penso _que eu sou, é quem eu sou, e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Ora, pelo amor de Deus, ponha-se daqui para fora e... – ela não pode continuar porque Hao a jogou sentada no sofá.

- Sinto muito, mas não vim aqui para jogar conversa fora. Você já me deu nos nervos, Tamamura. Eu estou aqui para esclarecer o que aconteceu naquela noite, há três anos atrás – ele tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos. Ela empalideceu ao saber o que ele queria, mas manteve a pose.

- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu! Aquela mimada da Kyoyama e o Yoh brigaram, e ele veio direto se consolar nos meus braços!!! – ela exclamou, histérica.

- NÃO INSULTE ANNA KYOYAMA NA MINHA FRENTE, TAMAMURA – ele gritou. Tamao se encolheu, mas logo em seguida pulou do sofá e ficou no canto oposto da sala, encarando Hao.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu, não é? ÓTIMO. Eu vi que a Kyoyama estava brava com o Yoh, e vi que ele também estava meio alterado. Ouvi quando aquela idiota disse que não queria saber dele e foi correndo pra casa. Quando o Yoh foi atrás dela, eu soube que ele ia levar uma patada. A idiota é muito orgulhosa. Então, eu simplesmente soube que era minha chance, minha chance de fazer o senhor Yoh ver que EU era a mulher certa pra ele, e não aquela aguada. Eu sabia onde o Senhor Yohmei guardava o sake para as comemorações, peguei umas garrafas e levei pro quarto do Yoh. Quando ele chegou, estava arrasado, não foi difícil convencê-lo a tomar um copo de sake. Ele estava tão distraído que não notou que toda vez que o copo secava, eu enchia. Depois de um tempo, ele estava totalmente bêbado. Deitou na cama e apagou instantaneamente. Tudo o que eu fiz foi tirar a camisa dele, e depois ficar só de calcinha e sutiã e deitar do lado dele. Quando a idiota da Kyoyama apareceu por lá e viu a gente, foi perfeito! Com o barulho da porta fechando, ele acordou, e quando me viu, achou a mesma coisa que a Kyoyama, afinal, ele não lembrava de nada por causa da bebida, ele correu atrás dela, mas não adiantou de nada... E depois você _estragou tudo _e me expulsou de lá! – ela terminou. Hao já imaginava que fosse algo assim, claro, mas ouvi-la falando sem um pingo de arrependimento na voz era realmente nojento – E o melhor é que, mesmo que o Yoh nunca fique comigo, a Kyoyama nunca vai aceitar ele de volta!

Hao já tinha ouvido o bastante. Deu às costas à mulher e saiu da casa, batendo a porta atrás de si. Depois, permitiu-se dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Nunca vai aceitar ele de volta, é? Acho que vou ter que discordar – puxou o celular do bolso e apertou a tecla de discagem automática – Bicudo? É o Hao. Você tá com o Lyserg? Ótimo, em quantos minutos vocês podes estar na sua casa? Te vejo lá em cinco – desligou o telefone e dirigiu-se para a casa dos Tao.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ren estava conversando com Lyserg quando seu telefone tocou.

- Alô? Bicudo o caramba, porra! Eu sei que é você, imbecil mor. Ele tá do meu lado. Acho que em dez minutos... Hao, seu idiota, não desliga na minha cara! Droga. Vam'bora, Lyserg, o Hao tá esperando a gente lá em casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_...você estragou tudo e me expulsou de lá – _completou a voz histérica de Tamao. Ren e Lyserg olhavam estupefatos o pequeno gravador preto no centro da mesa.

- Meu Deus do céu – comentou Ren – A mulher é maluca. Doente, só pode.

Lyserg se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado.

- Lyserg, onde é que cê vai? – perguntou o chinês, curioso.

- Matar a Tamao. Lenta e dolorosamente. Querem ajudar? – ele disse calmamente. Hao e Ren olhavam para ele de olhos arregalados – Gente, tava brincando. Vou beber água, querem?

- Lyserg Diethel, fazendo uma piada? Uma de verdade?? E num momento sério desses?? – Ren exclamou, admirado.

- Bom, pois é... Não admira que eu esteja com frio... – comentou Hao.

- Hã? Como é? – perguntou Lyserg sem entender.

- Bom, você sabe... O inferno deve ter congelado!

- Ora seu... ! – mas antes que Lyserg pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Ren falou.

- Concentração, caras. Anna e Yoh, lembram?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hao encontrou Yoh ouvindo música com os fones laranjas que haviam sido do pai deles. Respirou fundo antes de chamar a atenção dele.

- Oi Hao, não te vi chegar – ele disse, sorrindo distraído – Acordou cedo hoje, hein? Que foi, caiu da cama?

- Não Yoh, na verdade, tenho algo que você precisa ouvir – o tom de Hao era anormalmente sério, por isso Yoh abaixou os fones e sentou ereto.

- Fala aí.

Hao pegou o gravador do bolso e botou pra tocar. A cada palavra, raiva, nojo e desprezo nasciam entrelaçados em Yoh, mas junto com eles também vinha um alívio intenso. Quando a gravação acabou, Yoh levantou-se com um salto.

- Nós temos que mostrar isso pra Anna, ela tem que saber... Ela vai me perdoar...

- O Lyserg e o Ren levaram uma cópia para ela, ela deve estar ouvindo enquanto falamos.

Yoh não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Tenho que ir lá, falar com ela... Onde será que eu deixei o... Meu Deus, eu não posso ter perdido...! – Yoh revirava os bolsos e enquanto o desespero tomava conta dele.

- Está falando disso? – perguntou Hao, divertido, puxando uma caixinha preta do bolso.

- Isso! Graças a Deus, ainda bem...

Hao riu do nervosismo do irmão.

- Vamos, te dou uma carona.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando eles chegaram à fazenda Kyoyama, eles foram recebidos por Ren e Lyserg ao invés de por uma das muitas empregadas da mansão.

- Ela está na biblioteca – foi tudo que Lyserg disse, e Yoh passou por eles sem nem mesmo piscar. No momento em que ouviram Yoh fechar a porta atrás de si, se entreolharam e não tiveram dúvidas, correram para ouvir a conversa atrás da porta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Yoh entrou na sala, viu Anna sentada no sofá, com a cabeça abaixada, olhando os joelhos. Ela fez um sinal para ele se sentar na frente dela. Por alguns instantes, eles ficaram calados, até que ela disse:

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas, Yoh. Eu fui infantil e não pensei no que eu estava fazendo. Sinto muito. Espero que possamos ser amigos.

- O que aquela idiota ta dizendo? – perguntou Ren, mas foi calado por dois 'shhhh' zangados de Lyserg e Hao.

- Er... O quê? – Yoh não sabia o que esperava, mas com certeza não era isso.

- Bom, sinto muito, eu não acreditei em você e... – ela foi interrompida por ele.

- Não, a última parte. Sobre sermos amigos.

- Ah. Ah, sim. Bom, é claro, se você não me perdoar vou entender, mas já fazem anos e acho que...

- Não, Anna, você ainda não entendeu. Eu não quero ser seu amigo, eu quero ser mais que isso! – Anna arregalou os olhos por dois motivos. Um, obviamente, era o que ele tinha dito. O outro era que Yoh nunca falava daquele jeito.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou num fio de voz. Mas, assim com a voz dela parecia ter sumido, parecia ter levado junto a coragem dele.

- Er... Eu... – nesse momento, a porta foi aberta abruptamente por Ren, que parecia irritado. Atrás dele entraram Lyserg, vermelho q parecendo envergonhado por eles terem ouvido a conversa, e Hao, balançando a cabeça. COMO alguém com um topete daquele tamanho tinha um pavio tão CURTO?

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Anna, ele quer casar com você! – exclamou Ren.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda – disse Yoh rispidamente ao amigo – Será que podiam sair agora?

- Claro que sim – disse Hao, e saiu puxando Ren e Lyserg com ele.

- Yoh... Isso é... Hm, verdade? – perguntou Anna, parecendo nervosa. Yoh se virou de novo para ela, decidido.

- É, Anna. A mais pura e cristalina verdade. Eu te amo. Em todos esse anos, nunca deixei de te amar – Anna se deixou cair no sofá atrás dela.

- Eu achei... Eu achava... Que você não me amava mais, por isso eu disse aquilo... Eu sabia você ia se sentir mal se eu te amasse e você não pudesse corresponder, por isso guardei pra mim mesma... Ah, meu Deus – Anna se calou quando Yoh se ajoelhou na frente dela e abriu uma caixinha preta, revelando um diamante não muito grande nem muito pequeno, num anel simples de platina.

- Eu achei que ouro não ia combinar com você... – ele explicou.

- É perfeito... Parece uma estrela presa no anel... – ela disse, pegando o anel e botando na mão esquerda para ver com ficava. Os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Então... Isso significa que... – Yoh tinha que ter certeza... Não podia mais suportar dúvidas...

- Sim – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Yoh se levantou decididamente aos berros.

De repente, lembrando que faziam três anos desde a última vez que havia beijado Anna, Yoh a puxou do sofá, a suspendeu do chão e a beijou apaixonadamente. Quando a largou, tudo que ela consegui dizer foi:

- Acho que é melhor dizer aos garotos...

- É, pode ser... Pessoal, entra! A Anna disse sim! A gente vai se casar!

Ren e Lyserg não podiam estar mais felizes. Hao, por sua vez, gritou:

- EU SOU O PADRINHO E NINGUÉÉÉÉÉM TASCA!!!!!!!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

É isso. Eu não acredito que é isso. Quando eu comecei esse capítulo, não tinha a mínima idéia de que ia ser o último. Nossa. Bom, vamos às reviews...

**Smart Angel – **Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic capítulo após capítulo. Quanto a cara da Anna quando descobriu a verdade, eu não botei na fic, fica a cargo da sua consciência criar... Mas, eu posso te assegurar, não foi de quem tava pronta pra perdoar a Tamao.

**Io-chan – **Nossa, quantos elogios! Valeu !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...

**Dendelion – **Cara, eu te adoro. Sério. Você realmente deve gostar dessa fic. Me desculpa por te fazer esperar de novo? Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto dos outros. E espero que continue lendo minhas fics (porque se você acham que depois dessa não vou escrever mais fics de SK, se enganaram!!! Não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil).

**s2** **Asakura Anna s2 – **Que bom! Eu atualizei a fic, obviamente, e fico muito contente de você ter gostado dessa, mesmo não curtindo U.A. Eu gosto muito, e sugiro que você dê uma chance a outras fics U.A. também... Mas eu admito, assim como todos os tipos de fics, existem U.A.s perfeitas e terríveis.

**Anamateia Haika – **Que bom que você gostou da reunião deles!!!!! Foi TÃO divertido de escrever !!!!! O capítulo quatro tá aqui, espero que você goste!! Te amo!!!

Bom... Agora, eu tenho uma pequena surpresa... A fic Right Here Where You Left chegou ao fim, mas agora eu vou começar When The Hearts Meet The Love, que é a continuação dessa! Segue abaixo o resumo dela:

"_A agente de modelos Felicity Cymien está indo para o Japão para encontrar Anna Kyoyama, uma de suas clientes mais poderosas e amigas mais íntimas, e fazê-la ouvir a voz da razão e voltar às passarelas. Ela não consegue entender como a maior _top model_ do mundo pôde desistir da carreira, da fama e da fortuna por uma coisa banal como o amor. Mas será que ao chegar lá e conhecer o cínico e durão Tao Ren ela vai continuar achando que o amor é uma coisa banal?"_

Espero que leiam esta nova fic e gostem dela tanto quanto gostaram dessa. Vou ver o que posso fazer para ir rápido. Ah, e fiquem a vontade para me adicionar no msn e puxar minha orelha, o endereço tá no profile.

Já com saudades,

_Lemmie_


End file.
